legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Yoshi
Yoshi Kitani was a Falucian child, orphaned as a toddler that ended up in the custody of Raedan Kitani during a mission to Falucio undertaken by Stargazer's Commandos. His parents dying when the child was only three, Yoshi denied the odds and managed to survive by eating scraps and waste. On one fateful trip the small boy was caught stealing in the Shiva District in Otoyko, and chased by Ramsuai Guards. Upon detaining the child, Raedan Kitani intervened, bartering to pay for the child's crimes. He ended up with full custody of the child and became his legal guardian and adoptive father. =The Next Generation= After being adopted by Raedan Kitani, Yoshi would spend the first few months being raised by Raedan and Erisey on the RAGS Bulkyare. After the couple bought a house in the city of Kystes on Talus, Yoshi would spend a year there before moving to the main Alliance fleet. After moving to the fleet Yoshi would spend time with his Aunt Samuun Wynonyms when his parents were busy working with the fleet. While with the fleet, Yoshi would learn Galactic Basic while learning basic level Maths, Science and several other subjects under the tutelage of his aunt Samuun.During this time on the fleet Yoshi would become to revere Alliance Generals Luke Skywalker and Han Solo. Yoshi hoping to become like one of them when he's older. In the lead up to the battle of Endor when it was discovered that Raedan was in fact an Imperial Human Replica Droid, Yoshi was told that Raedan was away on an assignment and that he would be back soon. After Raedan was found again after the battle of Endor and he was cleared of being an imposter Raedan would take time out to spend some time with his son. During 8 ABY, it would be discovered that Yoshi was in fact Force Sensitive after he lost his temper with his Dad after he had his favourite computer game taken away from him. After this discovery Yoshis fascination with the Jedi Luke Skywalker would increase with the boy now trying to act like a Jedi during his play times. After moving to Orupia in 8 ABY Yoshi would spend most of his time with his cousins the triplets Micah, Bai and Allya with his aunt Samuun Wynonyms. While continuing his school studies Yoshi would begin Jedi training with his Uncle Rhyley Stargazer. In 9 ABY Yoshi along with Kileo, Raedan and Rhyley returned to Falucio. While in a Falucian restaurant a waitress noticed Yoshi's unique birth mark she pointed at the boy and began to shout the word Ikakku. Not knowing what the word meant and not wanting the boy to become scared Rhyley took Yoshi away from the restaurant and bought him a hat while looking at the other shops while Kileo and Raedan trying to find out what Ikakku meant. After Rhyley and Kileo returned to the Rogue Star, Yoshi was left to watch Morphbots on his own however he quickly grew bored of the particular episode and looked through the other kid films that Kileo had bought while on Falucio. Finding one that he liked the look of Yoshi put it on and began to watch it. Without realising Yoshi had put on a show about Ikkaku. However it was soon discovered by Rhyley and Kileo what Yoshi was watching and the show was taken away from Yoshi for his own safety. Upon returning to Orupia Yoshi would continue his exercises with his Uncle and would also be enrolled in a school on Orupia by Raedan so that the boy could finally settle down. Before Yoshi was due to start school Yoshi and Raedan would return to Endor to gather up their belongings for the move to Orupia and to provide Yoshi with a chance to see Erisey. With their personal effects now gathered Raedan and Yoshi moved back to Orupia. On the first day of their return Raedan left Yoshi in the company of the protocol droid P-2T4. However soon after Raedan leaving him, Samuun would come and collect Yoshi. Yoshi would continue to stay with Samuun through the evacuation of the palace and the day after while Raedan was investigating what had happened the VOZHOUND equipment in the palace. =Extra Information= Portayal Yoshi has naturally silver eyes that are narrower than typical human eyes along with the angle that the eyes are sat at causing them to have a slight slant showing that Yoshi may be something else other than a base Human. Another feature that sets Yoshi aside from all Humans is the distinct lack of hair, lacking eye brows and hair on his head there are no signs that he has ever possessed any hair. His facial features are generally are a little chubby and rounded. However physically he would only be considered a little above average. In the middle of Yoshi's forehead a distinct birth mark which appears to be three silvery gray dots in the shape of a triangle. Yoshi is developing a good understanding of Galactic Basic along with retaining a little Falucese. Persona Yoshi can be considered a typical child, he is interested in everything that can be deemed fun and he is also easily influenced by those people that he deems cool a good example of this is after the battle of Endor and the discovery of Yoshi's force sensitivity he was determined to style himself after Luke Skywalker. Although there was a risk of Yoshi becoming a spoiled child due to how Raedan was giving him everything he wanted when he wanted it due to Raedan feeling guilty about now being around enough for the child, however this negative trait was quickly stamped out when Rhyley told Raedan that he had to be the boss rather than Yoshi being Raedans boss. Although not what would be considered an intelligent he tries his hardest when it comes to school work and the tasks that his uncle sets for his force training. Relationships Family Raedan Kitani Erisey Casoona-Kitani Wiltrain Kitani Rhyley Stargazer Kileo Dimoh Bai Stargazer Micah Stargazer Allya Stargazer Jonset Tekk Larr The Force The Next Generation of Jedi Being one of the first Force Sensitive children to begin their training after the fall of the Emperor. Rhyley would undertake a new approach to Yoshi's Jedi training with the boy still being young, he would first make sure that the boy had the right sense of responsibilities and virtues before starting on his force training. Since the start of his training Rhyley has introduced several games to Yoshi in an effort to exercise Yoshi's innate force abilities. The Ikkaku The Tri-Force Yoshi's Telekinesis Yoshi's Force Sense = Foot Note = This NPC is used within a RESOLUTION Plot and is so part of the RSN Universe of Star Wars lore. Category:NPCs